A-Z Jhin and Jinx
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Twenty-six short stories about the Virtuoso and Loose Cannon's unusual romance.
1. Chapter 1: A-D

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **A — Applause**

"And that is how death became two," Jhin said before he took a bow.

Jinx shot up from her seat, clapping with so much force it turned her hands red. The Ionian looked deep into the girl's pink eyes, seeing they were full of admiration. The same look of admiration of a child seeing a magic trick for the first time. His days of being a theater performer were long gone and him being a wanted murderer didn't let him return, no matter how much wanted to.

But whenever he was with Jinx, the young girl always asked him to perform. Sure it wasn't the most conventional thing, using his bedroom as a stage, but it worked for her. Even if he had done the same thing for her over and over, she still reacted like it was her first time. Not to mention he was always happy to do it because with her it always felt like opening night.

He would feel nervousness whenever she reached over to grasp his hand just like when the curtain opened. He felt excitement when she got to the tips of her toes to kiss him just the sound of first hands clapping. He loved it all.

She was the applause in his life.

* * *

 **B — Bad**

If there was one thing Jhin questioned about his relationship with Jinx it would be: why would she want to be with someone so… bad? Even if Jinx wasn't a saint herself, why would she love a murderer? Was she sick or just reckless? Did she even consider that he could pull his gun on her? Why did she love him?

As he looked across the table, watching her clean her rocket launcher, Jhin narrowed his eyes in thought. She scrubbed off gunpowder Fishbones had gotten caked in his jaws. The Ionian made sure she unloaded it before she stuck her head in it's mouth.

"You do realize how much of a bad man I am, correct?" He spoke up.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she kept on her task. Jinx glanced up, seeing her Jhin's thought-clouded eye under his mask. She tilted her head in confusion, "Bad man? Not my Jhiny."

"You can't ignore what I've done." His voice raised slightly, indicating that he was a bit ticked off with the girl's ignorance.

"Are you… mad at me?" She looked at him fearfully. Jinx didn't like it when he was angry. Jhin caught himself snapping at the girl for no reason. He cleared his throat before continuing to drink his tea. He swallowed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," he sighed. "I'm just puzzled. May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Jinx said with a giggle. She pointed at Fishbones, "Get it? Shoot?"

"Yes," he chuckled along. "I was wondering… why do you take so much interest in me?"

"Because you're smart, handsome, tall, you tell really good stories. Also, you're dumplings are totally amazing." She grinned, "I don't think you're a bad guy, Jhiny. You just make a living different than an ordinary person. People just don't see you the way I do."

"Wow, Jinx, that was surprisingly insightful."

"Oh, you didn't let me say how good you are at kissing," The girl giggled mischievously.

* * *

 **C — Curiosity**

There was a night Jinx was left alone in Jhin's home while he dealing with a " _difficult critic_ ". Easily bored, the girl decided to snoop around while he was away. Jhin's home was small yet interesting. He had works of art hanging on every wall and books littered everywhere. But Jinx wasn't going to stare at a picture of a lake while she waited for him.

She walked into Jhin's study, a room at the back of his home he specifically told her not to go in.

Jinx looked around his work desk, seeing letters from different factions asking him to " _perform_ ". That was his codeword. Jinx wasn't dumb— she knew they were asking Jhin to kill someone. Wandering around some more, she found herself in front of a tall bookcase. Her pink eyes scanned the books. They were what she expected Jhin to have: books on Runeterra folklore and classic literature. In other words, nothing she was interested in.

At the top of the bookcase, she saw a small wooden box. She hopped up to grab it and she felt dust caked on the top. It looked like it hadn't been touched in awhile. Curiosity getting the best of her, Jinx opened it.

Inside she saw old, faded photos and stained newspaper clippings. She squinted at the words on it: Grand Opening of New Ionian Theater. As she read along, she figured it was an article about Jhin's theater life. The life before all this. The picture accompanying it showed a group of costumed theater performers. She smiled when she recognized her Jhin right in the middle, still wearing his usual white mask.

"Find something interesting?" A dark voice asked from behind her.

Jinx jumped and hid the box behind her back. She looked over at Jhin in the doorway with his arms crossed. The girl slowly backed away when walked over. Forced against the bookcase, Jinx searched for any excuse she use to justify why she was in his study. He opened his hand, silently asking for whatever she was concealing. The thick feeling of guilt was forming in her gut as she handed the dusty box to Jhin. The Ionian sighed while he glared down at it.

"I…" Jhin said lowly, walking over to a chair. He sat down as he read along the faded newspaper, "I remember this exact moment." The Ionian glanced up at Jinx, who was still pressed against the bookcase. He asked her to come over with a small wave of his hand, "Come here, I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

 **D — Dance**

Jhin, trained in the fine theater arts, danced remarkably. He could waltz, he could tango, and he could even tap dance. The Ionian was so talented, he was able to watch someone else dance and memorize each move.

Jinx had two left feet. In other words, she couldn't dance. She usually ended up looking like a fish out of water if she even tried. Not to mention her hyperactive personality made it hard for Jhin to teach her.

They stood chest to chest, hands laced with the other's, in Jhin's study. The Ionian could tell Jinx was itching to get this over with. She wasn't a big fan of the classical music playing on his ancient phonograph.

"Just one more lesson and we will stop. If you can get it right, I'll make you those dumplings you love." Jhin saw her pink eyes twinkle with determination. Jinx forced herself into the leading position, placing her hand on Jhin's hip and taking him by surprise. He hurried to get his feet moving with her's. She lead him around the room, twirling every now and then.

"Come on, Jhiny! Keep up!" The blue-haired girl giggled.

"J-Jinx, you aren't even following the pace of the music!" Jhin was getting dizzy now. His girl's manic laughter overtook the violins and flutes. He had to get her to stop before she flung him across the room. "Alright, lesson's over! We're done!"

"Wahoo! I'm starving," Jinx let go of Jhin, letting him get levelheaded as she ran to the kitchen.

"I… think that's enough dancing for a while…"

* * *

 _Notes: After going back and re-reading my last "A-Z" stories, I was inspired to write one for my other favorite pairing: Jhin/Jinx or Jhinx. (There aren't a lot of stories about them and I'd like to change that :3c)_

 _See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: E-I

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **E — Energy**

How Jinx had so much energy in her tiny body Jhin would never know. Not to mention she had a bottomless pit of a stomach. She could have eaten Jhin out of house and home if he didn't have the convenience of a town nearby.

But when by the end of the day, Jinx seemed to slow down.

"Are you done?" Jhin asked from his study table.

He wasn't too proud of taking advantage of her boundless energy but she did get a lot of housework done. With him leaving home every week, Jhin didn't have time to clean himself. He looked over his shoulder to her dusting off the top of his bookcase. She hopped and stretched to get to the top but she just couldn't reach.

"Jhiny, could you lift me up?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. The Ionian grabbed her by her tiny waist and hoisted her upward. Giggling, Jinx dusted off the top.

"'Okay, you can drop me now. I got it." Jinx said and Jhin lowered her back to the carpet. She covered her mouth when a yawn creeped up at on her.

"Are you finally tired?" The Ionian asked, cracking a smile at her drowsy face.

"Just a bit."

"It is almost time to call it a day. Would you like to go relax now?" Jinx sleepily nodded at his question. She looked as if she was going to pass out that second. Jhin lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 **F — Family**

If Jinx had a family, she wouldn't know who they were. One day she just woke up with no memory. What she did remember was she used to live in Zaun with a few blurry figures, maybe three people total. After that she couldn't pinpoint what lead her to destroying the peaceful city of Piltover but she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Jhin had a few theories of her memory loss. The toxic fumes that hung over her home city could have been a contribution. Maybe she hit her head while she was fiddling with her explosives. Whatever it was Jhin wouldn't ask. He was happy having her around.

The Virtuoso didn't dwell on his upbringing either. He had a typically bland Ionian family: a blue collar father and a stay-at-home mother. They didn't believe in his dream of becoming an theater performer so he resented them. The day he left was the day he never looked back. He didn't know if either of them were even still alive but Jhin didn't care.

As he looked across the small dining table at the blue-haired girl chomping on dumplings, he grinned. His eyes glanced over at the weapons she had sitting on the other chairs beside her. He reached over to refill her cup of tea and admired his odd new family.

Jhin didn't find them odd however. They were just like him: extraordinary.

A family could be a dramatic murderer, an amnesiac troublemaker, and four guns.

* * *

 **G — "Groin Boxing"**

Jinx watched Jhin crush odd-looking herbs into a flask before pouring a multi-colored potion along with it. A cloud of colorful magic dust blew up into the air, making the Ionian nod his head in approval.

"Is that how you get your bullets all glittery?" Jinx asked, pointing at Whisper on the desk by him.

"Yes, I enchant them with this elixir," Jhin replied. He let the flask heat over a small flame while he grabbed his gun. He admired the craftsmanship on the handle before popping open the barrel.

He unloaded the gun, the bullets rolled into his palm, and he showed them to the girl. She picked one up for a moment before dropping back into his hand. Jinx saw the bullet left violet and magenta residue on her fingers.

"It gives my performances the type of extravagance it deserves." He said proudly as he reloaded them back into Whisper. He got up from his chair and walked over to his supplies shelves. Jhin looked around for more ingredients, murmuring things to himself.

"Oh, neat." The blue-haired girl mumbled. She wandered over to him, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders shyly. "Jhiny?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"How come be never made our groins box?" She asked with a blush. The question startled Jhin enough for him to shoot a bullet into the carpet, narrowly missing his own foot.

"C-Care to repeat that?"

"You know? Groin boxing. Spelunking in the nether regions. Maximum erotic cuddling."

"I have an idea of what you may be asking… but I'm still rather confused."

"Why haven't we banged yet?" Jinx groaned. "Am I too flat chested for you?"

"No!" He was beginning to panic now. Cornered by the girl, he had no choice but to face her. She had a mix of frustration and bashfulness on her pale face. He cleared his throat, "No, not at all."

"Then why won't you fu—" Jhin covered her mouth with his fingers.

"I respect you, doll." He answered, "And I just assumed you weren't into that sort of thing."

"Jhiny, I'm an adult, of course I'm into it. Well, now that I'm with you I'm into it."

"Well, doll, if that's what you want…" Jhin sighed, "But another night, I promise."

* * *

 **H — Home**

Jhin had a countryside home in Ionia, hidden near the tops of the mountains. Jinx, not having a home herself, stayed with him frequently. She practically moved in. She only left when she felt like Piltover needed a bit of mayhem. When she returned covered in ash and a huge grin, Jhin welcomed her back.

Jhin's home had only a few rooms: his study, his indoor patio where he grew his elixir ingredients, the kitchen, his bedroom, and the bathroom. Finding this place was a miracle even if he had to _do away_ with the last owners he loved it.

While he sat in study, he could hear Jinx talking to Fishbones while she fixed him up. Her latest rampage on Piltover left the poor rocket launcher nearly unusable.

"Don't worry, Fishbones. I'll get you working in no time. That stupid Hat Lady's Peacemaker nearly took your head off."

"I'm just glad we are back home with, Jhin." Jinx spoke for her weapon, lifting his jaw as if he was talking.

"Me too, Fishbones."

* * *

 **I — "I Love You."**

"You… You what?" Jinx asked, her pink-tinted face filled with disbelief. Before stood her Jhiny with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looked back at her calmly.

What got him to say something like this?

It was just a typical evening in Jhin's home. They had both finished eating and were letting their food settle before they went to bed. Jhin decided to rearrange his collection of books while Jinx held a couple for him.

As he read along spines of the books, noticed one he hadn't read in awhile. It was a love novel, a genre he didn't particularly like to read. In fact, he didn't even buy this book. It was a gift from a woman who was trying to court him many years ago. He didn't have time for relationships while he was giving his whole life to the theater. She was so heartbroken she didn't even take the book back when Jhin turned her down.

Now that he was no longer involved with his former passion, Jhin could give his all to the girl who rocketed herself into his life. She wasn't like other women. Jinx had an intense passion similar to Jhin's. She put her all into causing destruction to Piltover— it was like her own work of art. That's what drew him to her. Not to mention she was funny and intelligent. It didn't surprise Jhin that she had a brain, she did manage to outsmart the whole Piltover Police Department on multiple occasions.

"I said I love you," he answered back, cracking a small grin. "Are you surprised?"

"No, I just thought you were too serious for that, Jhiny."

"Maybe at some point I was." He answered, leaning down to kiss her nose. As he pulled away, he saw that she was still stunned. Jhin chuckled, "I just had to find the right person."

Out of nowhere, Jinx hopped on him. Jhin caught her in his arms. She furiously attacked him with kisses, laughing as she did so.

"I love you too, Jhiny!"

* * *

 _Notes: *whispers while sobbing* I love you too, my babies._

 _See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: J-M

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **J — Jokes**

Jinx held her sides as she tried to control her laughter. Snorts escaped her, making the thin girl laugh even harder. Jhin watched her with a smile on his face. He enjoyed it when she cracked herself up with her own jokes… even if she didn't get to the punchline most of the time.

"So two antennas met on a roof and decided to get married. I heard the ceremony wasn't much…" Jinx managed to say before she snorted. "But the reception was incredible!"

"That was funny," Jhin chuckled lightly. The thin girl settled down when she heard his words and she pouted. She sat up from the carpet to look at him.

"I can tell you thought it was cheesy." Jinx rolled her pink eyes, "Why don't you tell me a joke?"

"A joke? Hmm," the Ionian searched his mind for something to tell his Jinx. He snapped his fingers, "I remember one I heard from when I was in Noxus. It may be a bit distasteful considering their sense of… humor."

"It has to be better than nothing, Jhiny.".

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "What is the difference between onions and a common tavern whores?" Jhin asked. The blue-haired girl's brows furrowed in thought but came up with nothing and shrugged. "I cry while carving onions."

Jinx's face became more pale than she was usually. A nervous laugh crept through her teeth. She coughed, making Jhin jump slightly.

"Not the… worst joke I've heard," the small girl played with her braid nervously, "Maybe that one should stay in Noxus."

"Indeed, their barbaric nature shows in what they think is funny. Let me try again," Jhin thought. "What is blue and smells like red paint?"

"Uh, no clue."

"Blue paint." He smiled, knowing that kind of joke was just her taste. Jinx's eyes swelled up with tears and her mouth clamped shut, holding in another fit of laughter. She rolled back to the carpet when she couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my gosh, Jhiny! You're a riot!" Jinx howled, "Tell me another!"

* * *

 **K — Kiss**

Everything was in slow motion. Jinx stared wide-eyed as Jhin's lips approached hers. They were thin yet inviting. The Ionian held onto her shoulders, pulling her closer as he leaned in. She wanted this for a long time.

A first kiss with her Jhiny.

How did it get to this?

"Jhiny, can I ask you something?" The blue-haired girl spoke up from the book she had her nose in. Jhin, sitting at his desk reading letters, glanced over at her.

"Yes, my darling?"

"How come the sparrow couldn't be with her raven? They love each other but they want to stay apart?" Jinx asked, pointing to a passage in the book. She read an old folktale of a sparrow falling in love with a raven but their clans were at war.

"Because if their love were to found out they would be killed by their clans," Jhin explained while he resumed his work. The blue-haired girl pouted and hopped up from the carpet, leaving the book behind her.

"Would you still want to be with me if I was a raven and you were a sparrow?"

"Of course," Jhin thought for a moment, "Don't you think I'd be the raven in this situation…"

"It just makes me sad that they couldn't be with each other. In the story it said how he rescued her from being a prisoner and she nursed him back to health when he was attacked. It's so romantic yet tragic," Jinx's pink eyes lowered in sorrow.

"But did you read the last passage?" Jhin asked while he stood up from his chair. He resealed his letters and pushed them to the side. His gaze fixed on Jinx who stood behind him, her pale face was full of confusion.

"Uh, yeah, they told each other they would love only the other forever."

"And they shared the most beautifully written kiss," Jhin whispered while he leaned forward.

His hands grasped her small shoulders. Jhin's dual-colored eyes watched her pale face flash a bright red. The young girl felt her getting to the tips of her feet as Jhin came closer. Her heartbeat increased tenfold while her hands found his.

His lips touched her gently like a butterfly on flower petals. Jhin pulled her closer, making her stumble into his arms. He caught her and lifted her up. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Jinx deepened their embrace.

If she had kissed someone before she lost her memory, Jinx could guarantee it wasn't as magical as the one she shared with Jhin.

* * *

 **L — Laugh**

Jinx never made Jhin's real laugh appear. Now matter how many jokes she told or how many times she tried to tickle him, she could only get that same small chuckle. He kept that hidden from everyone, even her. She heard from others that have witnessed it say that it was a laugh of a madman. He only let it slip when he ended someone's life on Summoner's Rift where he thought the dead couldn't hear him.

A fateful evening where the two were pitted against each other in combat, Jinx knew he wasn't going to go easy on her. They blasted each other with gunpowder whenever they could and exchanged witty banter.

Blood dropped from Jhin's chest and onto his fine clothing. He glanced down at the stains with a grimace and back up at his opponent who was just as injured as him. Her purple lips smirked while she clutched her pink minigun. He knew one hit would end her.

"Not giving up yet, are you Jhiny?" She giggled as she aimed it at him.

"Let's just finish this so I can get the blood off my shirt," he sighed, reloading Whisper with four more bullets. Jhin gazed at her worn body but she managed to hold up her heavy artillery. He lightly chuckled, "Do you want to make a bet on who will die first?"

"I'm down."

"Whoever is the first to fall has to make dinner for a week," the Ionian said.

"Deal," Jinx nodded. She giggled, "And Jhiny? I'm going to want dumplings."

The younger girl whipped out Zap! and aimed it at her Jhiny. In reaction, Jhin hurled at glittering grenade at her. Exploding on impact with the ground, Jinx was sent flying across the battlefield. Before could feel any sense of cockiness, the electrical shock from Zap! shook him down to his bones. As he fell to his knees, he saw Jinx sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed before he felt his consciousness fading.

They both made dinner that week.

* * *

 **M — Muse**

His brushstroke was wild against the canvas just like the image in his mind. A blast of blue and a splash of pink making purple in between. Jhin could see her face when he closed his eyes. He flicked paint at the forming picture to get that sense of insanity just right. His thumb smudged the colors together, creating something darker.

Jhin sighed as he reopened his two-toned eyes. He gazed upon the painting of Jinx, specifically her right arm and back. The Ionian gazed at the painted tattoos of gun smoke and bullets and the blue braids that hung over her shoulders. Jhin nodded as he took the canvas off the easel.

He walked over to his bookcase and reached behind it. Jhin's fingers found more paintings of different sizes he had hiding behind it. They were all of Jinx. She was his sweet obsession. He laid them on the floor and gazed at them all. His favorite painting was the one of her hands. Her torn gloves, black fingernails, and scab-covered knuckles showed the recklessness he adored.

When Jinx was gone and he was left alone, all he would do is paint. Day to night, he had his fingers covered in acrylics and oils. Whenever he tried to make something different, there would always be some aspect of Jinx within the artwork.

He missed her.

* * *

 _Notes: and then, in Laughter, Jhin and Jinx's teams spammed their dead bodies with question mark pings._

 _See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: N-Q

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **N — Nightmares**

Jhin couldn't really describe the feeling of Jinx clinging to his side as she slept. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't ideal either. She squirmed a lot and tended to drool while unconscious. But on her restless nights, the one's that we brought by her unending questions of her past, she was completely still.

He watched her stare up at the ceiling, her pink eyes reddened from forming tears. Jinx never cried but when she did it was just a silent stream. The Ionian missed her snored and kicks on these nights. Why she cried, she wouldn't completely tell him. He only knew that glimmers of her past came to her in her dreams. She said she was an industrial junkyard with three thrashed figures with blurry faces. Pink hair, white hair, and goggles. That was the only prominent things about the figures.

They called her crazy in those dreams. Whoever these people from her past were, they hated her.

"I must have done something really bad Jhiny," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jhin arched a brow.

"They were calling me a traitor this time." Jinx turned to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sniffled a bit, "Do you think it was because I left? I don't know much… but I know there was a reason I had to leave Zaun."

"I know you, Jinx. You wouldn't intentionally hurt someone if you really cared for them. For all we know, they could have been trying to harm you." The Ionian explained. He could see the wheels in his Jinx's mind turning slowly. After a while she nodded.

"I think you're right." The blue-haired girl reached over to grab his hand, "I'm glad I left. If I would have stayed, I probably wouldn't have found you, Jhiny."

* * *

 **O — "Oops?"**

Jinx… a word that meant trouble. And that is just was Jhin's girl was. She was very accident prone if she wasn't paying attention. Whether it was spilling her tea or blasting a few bullets into Jhin's wall, it all happened probably in the same hour.

What happened today? Jinx was fixing her snapping grenade traps while simultaneously washing clothes. Jhin glared down at the charred ends of his favorite shirt. Black bitemarks were in the seat of a couple pairs of his pants. The Virtuoso tossed the clothes into the trash before he looked down at Jinx. She hid the chompers behind her back while she grinned up at Jhiny.

"Oops?" Jinx said.

Jhin tried his best to be mad but he patted her on the head.

* * *

 **P — Perfection**

Jhin's hands bolted into different areas around him. Trained eyes didn't need to look up from what he was doing. In one hand was a knife and his other hand tossed around things where they needed to be.

He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead as he concentrated but he remained focused. A smug grin grew on his features as he nearly completed his task. Another swipe of the blade would do it. Skilled fingers brought his creation together and he laughed maniacally.

"Voila!" Jhin proclaimed while sticking the knife into the cutting board.

He flipped around with the platter in his hands. Jinx waited impatiently at the table for him to finish cooking. He had been cooking for almost two hours. The Ionian wasn't happy with the first few plates of food he made and he chopped them all up into a stuffing for his dumplings.

A thin brow perked up at him while she crossed her arms. Jinx was always a bit moody when she was hungry. Without wasting another moment, Jhin placed the plate in front of her. Immediately, the small girl took two big chomps out of it. She froze with her pink eyes widening in disbelief.

"How does it taste?" The Ionian asked proudly.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Q — Questions**

"Do you ever fear getting caught?" Jhin asked his Jinx.

He knew the girl was either too smart or insanely lucky to ever be captured but he had to get an answer. Jhin always thought of his own inevitable capture and what it would bring. Death or many years rotting in a prison cell again. He couldn't tell which would be worse.

"Not really. The dumb cops in Piltover haven't figured out how to catch me." She answered casually while screwing new bolts into her gun, Pow-pow.

"Hypothetically," the Ionian sat up. "Say one day they managed to, what would you do?"

"I'd try and escape," she answered as she looked up from her task. "I'd hate to be trapped alone in a cell."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to see my Jhin," Jinx turned, her pink eyes glimmering. She stood up, leaning over to place a kiss on his nose.

* * *

 _Notes: Did you think I would forget about this? I love you all thanks for reading._

 _See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: R-U

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **R — Rumors**

Rumors were never really nice when it came to Jhin. People called him crazy, black-hearted, and every name in between. He could live with those. What he couldn't deal with was the rumors that revolved around his relationship with Jinx. Just remembering made his blood boil.

People said he was holding the younger girl against her will. That he brainwashed her to have her fall in love with him. Another rumor was that they were joining forces to take over the world. It was the most likely story but Jhin still didn't appreciate it. He glanced over his shoulder to the girl. She had hands in some paint and the dragged them against a canvas. He was happy that she dropped her spray painting habit and picked up a real artist's medium.

"Hey, Jinx." The Ionian said.

"'Sup," she answered back while not taking her eyes off her work.

"Do you want to rule the world with me?" Jhin asked, grinning when the girl froze with her hand in the paint bucket.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She howled with laughter, jumping up on a chair. Jinx ran over to her Ionian, hopped into his lap, and unknowingly got paint all over him. "I say the first thing we do is blow up every police station in Runeterra!"

* * *

 **S — Sick**

Jinx groaned while clutching her stomach in her tiny hands. Jhin sighed while he looked down at her on the carpet. The girl thought it was a good idea to see if she could eat all her food under a minute. Jhin tapped his foot, a bit angry that she had done that without putting a wager on the bet.

"You know, I didn't make all that food for you to throw it all back up."

"I'm sorry, Jhiny."

The older man groaned while pushing his hair back. He bent down to pick the girl off the floor and back to their bedroom. He laid her down on the sheets before tossing a thin blanket over her. As he began to talk away, he felt her grab his wrist.

"Can you bring me a cup of water?" She asked. Jhin smiled while patting her hand.

"I think some warm water will calm you down." He answered as he walked out of the room. Jhin picked up a pot of boiled water he used for their tea earlier and poured it into a small cup. He could tell it was still hot from the steam that blew up into the air.

"Ugh, Jhiny?"

"Yes, doll?"

"Clean up in the bedroom…"

* * *

 **T — Trashtalk**

"Come back, Jhiny, I want to play!" Jinx shouted after the Ionian as he tried to flee from her.

A simple match on Summoner's Rift wasn't so simple if they were both there. The couple would do everything in their power to aim specifically for the other. They were usually even, however today, Jinx was the one coming out on top.

"Jhin," She called out, aiming her laser gun at his back, "I have some news for you. It's **shocking**!" The zap gun flew passed the Ionian, who barely sidestepped it. He snickered at the electrified bullet lying on the grass when he stopped in his tracks.

"Doll, you couldn't hit me if I was standing right in front of you. Oh, I already am." Jhin cackled, aiming his final shot at the younger girl. Jinx readied her minigun before Jhin could pull the trigger. They locked eyes, "Be sure not to splatter your blood all over me when I shoot you, okay?"

"First one to die buys drinks," the blue-haired girl called out as she shot. Both bullets met their end in the couple's chests. Jinx groaned a curse at Jhin while he laughed maniacally. Her pink eyes watched Jhin fall lifeless into the dirt before her eyes shut.

* * *

 **U — Unmasked**

Jinx stared wide-eyed while Jhin pulled off his mask. He was always so careful not to show his face around her. Why? She could never guess. Jinx had been asking for months. When he refused, her mind wandered to any possible reason.

Was he ugly? Did he have a giant mole on his face? Was his nose extremely disproportionate from the rest of him? Did he have humongous buckteeth?

When her ideas became too absurd, Jhin agreed to show her. Anticipation rolled over the small girl as Jhin peeled off the black eel-skin mask he had underneath the white one. Jinx gasped when she saw his beautiful, angled face.

Jhin's long hair fell into his face as he adjusted without his mask. The girl noticed his hair was longer in the front, shaved underneath, and shorter towards the back. His hairstyle was as asymmetrical as the rest of his ensemble. He had high cheekbones and thin yet beautiful lips. Jinx lightly touched his olive skin. Her fingertips traced a line between his cheeks to his chin. She admired him with a silent 'wow'.

"Why did you hide this from me for so long?" The girl asked. Jhin grasped her hand and pressed it closer to his skin.

"I assumed you'd think this would be ugly," he answered while pointing to a scar going down his left eye.

It sliced between his eyebrow to the top of his cheek. The scar discolored his perfect skin a darker tone. Jhin led her hand over to it, allowing her to touch the rough skin. He was surprised she didn't jolt back.

"No," Jinx smiled. She pulled him down by his collar and gave his scar a kiss. "I think you're perfect."

* * *

 _Notes: Jhin and Jinx's team ? pinged them when they killed each other._

 _(Reminder: stories take time to write. I understand you want to read more but please be patient.)_

 _See you for the last chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: V-Z

**A-Z Jhin and Jinx**

* * *

 **V — Vacation**

Jinx didn't wait for Jhin when she ran to the white sand of the beach. Ionia's coast was beautiful this time of year and this particular spot was empty. The couple had the whole beach to themselves. After Jinx's nightmares became more frequent, Jhin thought it was a great idea to get her out of the house. Some fresh air would clear her head.

He watched her throw off her boots as she sprinted to the clear waters. Jinx splashed around, cooling her feet from the hot sands. She turned to wave back at him. The Ionian rolled up his pants and joined her in the water. He saw this tips of her long braids floating on the water's surface but she didn't mind.

Jinx settled when she noticed her Jhin standing next to her. She reached for his hand, grasping his fingers tightly.

* * *

 **W — Wine**

Surprisingly, Jinx was a bit older than she looked. Not that her age kept her from drinking anyway. She enjoyed it all: champagne, whiskey, vodka, beer. There was just one thing she hadn't tried and it was Jhin's personal favorite.

"Red wine," the Ionian said while pouring the dark drink into her fancy glass.

"Looks more purple than red to me." Jinx shrugged as she swirled it around.

"That's because it's made from grapes—"

"Ew, fruit?!" The younger girl grimaced but tried the drink anyway. Her face twisted in disgust as the dry wine soaked her mouth. However, she chugged the rest of it down, "That was gross. More, please."

* * *

 **X — X-Mas**

Snow slowly fluttered to the grass, resting on the petals of flowers. Jinx pressed her face against the window, trying to figure out what was going on. It never snowed in Zaun. The pollution above the city-state caused all weather to just be a dark cloud. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish day from night.

"Jhiny, what is that?" She asked, causing him to walk over and look out the wind with her.

"Oh, it's starting to snow. Snow is crystalized water. When temperatures drop during the winter—" He stopped when he noticed that his scientific explanation was starting to bore his girl. "I mean, it's something magical that happens around Snowdown."

"Magic frozen water? Jhiny, are you lying to me?"

"No, doll. Let's get a coat and go outside."

* * *

 **Y — "You Make Me Better."**

"How do you feel?" Jhin asked, holding Jinx up while she clutched her braids. She yanked them as her headache became unbearable. The Ionian wiped sweat off her forehead with a towel. Her nightmares were becoming frequent and more clear the longer she was asleep. However, Jinx always shot up when the boy with white hair came close to saying who he was.

"Every time I get close to figuring out who these people are I wake up." She answered, shaking her head. Jinx's pink eyes widened in sudden realization, "I just noticed something… I never had these dreams before… I met you, Jhiny."

"Are you saying I'm the cause?"

"N-Not in a bad way," the girl pulled on her braids again, trying to find the right words through her headache. "I just think… I'm starting to remember stuff… You help… me… a lot. You make me better, Jhiny."

Jhin stared at her while she pressed her face into her hands, groaning through the pain. He never realized that their time together would actually clear her amnesia. If that was even possible. Whether it was a good or bad thing, her remembering her past was what was happening. Would she go back when finally figures out who she was and where she was from?

"Will you leave me?"

"What?" Jin looked up at him, her face red from the pressure she was putting on herself.

"Will you leave me when you remember everything?" He asked lowly.

"Of course not!" Jinx shouted, "I love my Jhiny! How could I ever leave you?!"

"I'm glad." Jhin whispered, patting the towel on her forehead.

* * *

 **Z — Zeppelin**

Ionia had two ways of major travel: boats and zeppelins. Jhin preferred the ocean than being thousands of feet in the sky. He clutched onto the railings, turning his knuckles a bright white. As Jhin glanced over at Jinx beside him, he saw that she had her arms spread out like a plane. Her long braids fluttered in the air while she laughed.

"Jhiny, this is so fun! Raise your arms like me!" She said, trying to pry his hands off the rails.

"Nothing you say will get my hands off these rails…" he growled. Jinx huffed.

"Fine, then nothing will stop me from doing this." She snickered while sitting on the rails. Jhin watched her long legs dangle in the open air. Jinx laughed again while opening her arms. Nothing was keeping her from falling but her balance.

Jhin hurried to wrap his arms around her smaller frame. He pulled her back to safe side, breathless. Jinx looked up at him while grasping his hands he had around her. She laced her fingers with his. Slowly, she opened their arms, holding them out with the wind.

"See it isn't that bad," She said.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _Notes: I know these stories were short but maybe I'll write a more focused Jhinx story in the feature. I hope you all enjoyed._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
